Atlas II
Rooms * Corridors Connects the other rooms of ship together. Hidden panels located for smuggling. Riddled with bullet holes and scorch marks from gun fights. * Cockpit Where Red and Sunny pilot the Atlas, after Jordan joined took over the role as pilot with Sunny remaining co-pilot. Features of ship included; Turbo Engines, Front Cannon/Turret, Warp Jump, Radar Jammer. Atlas is built for speed, fastest known gunship. Extreme heat resistance for easy atmosphere entrance. The Atlas was modified by Grimlock to exile in evasion and offense, Atlas is more durable than other Shocker Gunships. * Command Center Location of Atlas Computer. Computer controls status of ship including navigation. Holo-Map is used for navigation and can deploy maps as large as galaxy and small as compound. Calls to ship are sent to the Atlas Computer and are displayed on table. Modified by Glitch to be impenetrable from Hacker attacks. Stores logs of all crew members. All crew meetings are held here. Can make announcements from computer that reach entire ship. During air battle, extra crew stay here to find to either navigate or to not overcrowd the pilot. * Living Center Crew comes here to relax and socialize. Used as dining area as well since there in no designed area. Majority of members being slobs causes a messy living center. Glitch's Gaming station is located here, long gaming sessions and tournaments are held. Red has recliner that he forbids others from using, uses recliner to pass out many nights. Every member has added their own flair to the center to call it home. Many fights over control of Radio. Velvet spends much of her time here sleeping. * Kitchen Until Kaze joined the Scarlet Stars the kitchen was rarely used except for refrigerator and microwave. Red for the longest time ate war rations. Kaze prides himself on creating unique meals on low budget provided. Usually requires that a crew member assist him otherwise he will not cook. All other members take turn being the assistants, most enjoy it especially Vox. Velvet is attracted to the food so much that she spends much of her time there, Kaze dislikes her for this reason. Grimlock stores his Zeleium in fridge, annoying Kaze for hogging fridge. * Training Room Arena that is used to hone combat skills. Grimlock modified ship to deploy targets for different situations. Training room is resistant to explosives and gun fire in order to train with high level weapons. Constantly records in order for people to review previous session and study it. Used mostly by Vox and Kaze to practice their hand-to-hand combats, often spar at least 5 time per week. Jordan trains Glitch many combat skills here including shooting and fighting. Grimlock uses area to test his inventions, Sunny uses it to try new weapons he buys. * Medical Bay Mainly abandoned by Red until Vox joined the Scarlet Stars. Red originally believed the area to be a barrack for troopers because of the multiple beds. Red often used it as a place to pleasure women he brought on to the ship, mainly so he wouldn't have to clean the sheets right away. Used by Vox as meditation area to help concentrate ki and use Stratos Spells like her healing. Doc Grimlock uses the machines to monitor patients vitals. Together Vox and Doc can use both their expertise to help keep the crew in stable condition. Machines can tract vitals of subject, can take x-rays, camera for innards. In case of condemnation of ship, Medical Bay is escape room. Can also lock door from other side encase of condemnation from Bay Quarters Sunny Located in basement of ship (lowest point of ship), Sunny chose room because while its inability to be a livable by a human was perfect for Sunny. Sunny stores the crew's weapons here as well, find enjoyment from seeing so many weapons in one place. Glitch is allowed to store servers here because the machines produce frequency that Sunny enjoys. Sunny will mainly come here to use his recharge station in order to not have use new energy cell. Sunny prefers to be with his crew especially with many new members. Sunny tries to bring Velvet down to his room to pet but she is afraid of the basement and refuses to stay for long. Denies Kaze from entering for his constant want to organize Jordan Hunter Originally was going to be Scarlet's room but after her death was kept locked. Red gave the room to Jordan thinking that it was time to move on. Jordan uses room as a pseudo-library and allows the others to store books there or come in freely to take books. Doc and Kaze are the only ones who use it for the intended use, Vox and Glitch use it to store their excess graphic novels. Sunny stores weapons manuals and blue prints in a shelf, Red uses the invitation to come bug Jordan when she is in her room. Jordan spends her time in the room to make new painting/drawings also for a place to play her music and shows without being insulted by the others. Valet likes to visit when Jordan is asleep [[Kaze Stone|'Kaze Stone']] Originally was Captain's Quarters but was designed to be hidden from Shock Troopers. When Kaze moved in he immediately recolonized the type of door it was and moved in much to Red's dismay. Uses room for morning workout and self meditation. Does not mediate with Vox because of his infrequent premonitions that cause him horror, does not want others to know. Even though it is barely used Kaze cleans the room regularly even though he barely uses the room. Invites individuals who earned it to his room for a private meal to congratulate them, or for private talks. Kaze does not allow Velvet to be in room for she causes mess he would need to clean. Has private restroom and shower Red Red comes to his room when ever he is annoyed by rest of crew. Stores his strongest liquor here, likes to drink and star out into the void of space and stare at the stars. Has nothing hidden in the room but pretends there is a secret to tease crew, leaving them speculating what Red is doing in his room when he leave them. Most of the time it's drinking/smoking, napping or using his dart board. When he has a guest in his room Red will take the couch and allow them to have the bed. Keeps wanted posters of people who left an impact of Red one way or another. Vent leads to tunnels for all other rooms on the ship. Keeps door locked to prevent others especially Velvet from entering room. [[Vox Alchos|'Vox']]' and Glitch' Originally barracks for Shock Troopers but converted by Glitch and Vox to be their room. Nicknamed the room "Fort Bad Ass" and have to use the weekly password to enter. The two like to use the place to practice parkour and doing flips off the second floor. Vox sleeps in a hammock on the first floor while Glitch sleeps on a bed in the second floor, but often the two have sleepovers and share Glitch's bed. Practice doing choreographed team actions (attacks/dances) when they wake up and when they fall asleep. Glitch is annoyed by how early Vox wakes up and tries to wake up Glitch. The two love pulling pranks on each other. Vox sleeps with Velvet often. Located on the second floor of Fort Bad Ass. This is were Glitch hacks programs and intelligence in the name of Scarlet Stars. Glitch also uses her operation center to gain Intel on missions and targets. When needed will create programs to hack directly into hardware of enemy intelligence. Glitch stores her personal logs on computer and also attends "Unknown" meetings late at night when Vox is asleep. [[Doctor Quam Grimlock|'Doctor Quam Grimlock']] Doc's personal office used when he needs to be in alone in peace. Overlooks his garage and is protect by several identifiers that allow only him to enter, in emergencies others can enter but raises alarm. Draws-up blueprints for inventions in his office. Records daily logs to help store his thoughts and revisit whenever needed. Stores spare parts in office in case he ever has quick idea and needs to act on it. Reflects on his past a lot thinking as his time Negro Kira and tries to find ways to redeem self. Sleeps a 2 hours a day in his hibernation chamber that restores his energy but slowly drains his sanity. Enjoys reading books recommended by Jordan drinks tea in his room looking out in space. Converted main trooper barrack into garage where he can work large space. Large enough to put even the largest vehicle owned by Scarlet Stars. Connected to Hangar for easy transport of vehicles with much assistance of other crew members. Spends most of time on working on modifications to ships or already existing equipment used by crew members. Rest of crew joins to help Grimlock with inventions especially when the project directly benefits them. Vox is the only member who does not help with technical aspect of projects for lack of knowledge but provides music for Doc which he greatly enjoys.Installed Large claws to rotate vehicles in air and move them freely. Walkers * Can swim and has laser cutter * Can be used for stealth * Can climb walls * Inject chemicals with legs * best used as swarm Bomber * Sky version of Walkers, though are much larger * Can fly, search and record * Equipped with Energy guns * Flying Sphere balls that can explode on contact * Transmit voice from any bomber Goliath ''' * Second most durable vehicle, 2nd behind Atlas II ** Jet Boost Punches ** Dual Gatling Guns ** Giant Absorb Shield ** Energy Long Sword ** Missiles (many small, one Giant) ** Laser Cannon ** Considers Goliath the evolved Cyber Crusader ** Must be controlled can not fight on own to prevent another Crusader incident ** Can be piloted like mech if operating mission fails, only Scarlet Star can use '''Hanger Stores every vehicle that belongs to the Scarlet Stars. Contains Space Door that leads to the outside, when space door is opened small energy wall that allows anyone still in the hanger to breath with a suit. Space Door is as durable as exterior hull of Atlas II. Many initials and saying carved in walls from former Shock Troopers. Land Shark Originally owned by Jordan, used during her days in the Brotherhood. Was in retirement during USPD because it was found as overkill. Capable driving smoothly on any terrain and can even retract tires and fly for short periods of time. Can fit 12 people comfortably into tank without lose of speed (4 in front, 8 in back). Has ramming power to crash through concrete and boulders (if using turbo). Equipped with 2 large turbo tanks that allow for nearly doubled speed when necessary. Extremely durable, comparable to small gunships, tires can not be punctuated. Turret comes in two modes: Gatling Mode and Cannon Mode. Gatling mode fires energy blasts that can eliminate large beasts in seconds. Cannon Mode can puncture a hole in a compound with one blow. The Lady Originally owned by Red named Lady for Red to make sexually innuendos about docking and entering. Can carry 2 people comfortable. Focuses on being elusive and powerful, relays on excellent pilot to avoid fire instead of taking damage. One of the fastest non-racing speeder ships around, completely custom made by Grimlock and Jordan no other like it. Can Warp Jump and has burst speeds to evade attacks. Equipped with laser cannons, laser splicer and energy missiles. Can take down a Gunship with good pilot under the hood. The Orca Originally owned by Kaze, used to carry police squad to far away districts. Built to be durable and transport, modified with bomb cannon to be a bomber. As Durable as Goliath but also fast enough to no be overwhelmed immediately. Bombs with precise accuracy can take down gunships and bunkers. Mainly to carry Scarlet Stars to planets as to not risk Atlas II. Used for exploration, being the most expendable of ships. Can carry 25 people 2 large vehicles Desire Owned by Jordan, her most prized possession. First vehicle ever owned, and continued being kept up to date by Jordan and Grimlock. Has no real modifications except for terrain control. Only other modifications are to keep parts durable and to achieve maximum speed. Has never lost a race or chase, has been used since Brotherhood and stayed even during time as USPD. Jordan will not bring Desire to any mission only when needed for both protecting from unknown threats and also not to waste Desire's time. Jordan feels most comfortable when behind the wheel of Desire. Has never let anyone drive it and only Grimlock is allowed to modify it but must be supervised by Jordan. Crimson Comet Used by Red to compete in Light Bike Racing. When competing in a LBR race goes under the alias of Crimson Comet as to not be an immediate target by other drivers. Has side pouch to store energy rifle to take down mobile targets. When going solo Red will use the Crimson Comet to traverse the location. Most evasive of 4 Light Bikes Radiant Queen Used by Jordan to compete in Light Bike Racing. Strictly used to compete in LBR, modified to max performance unlike other Light bikes of Scarlet Stars that can be used in battle. When given an option Jordan will use the Land Shark or Desire over Radiant Queen. While enjoys Radiant Queen does not enjoy driving a light bike. Fastest of 4 Light Bikes The Admiral Used by Kaze to compete in Light Bike Racing. Was used by Kaze during time in USPD was able to charge through a standing vehicle when at full speed. Kaze enjoys taking The Admiral on rides to clear his mind after having premonitions. Despite weight is one of the faster light bike around. Most Durable of 4 Light Bikes Wind Baby Used by Vox to compete in Light Bike Racing. Originally given by Golden Army as joke to compete in The Death Race with Red. After surviving was gifted, was destined for Vox to pilot the bike to greatness. Grimlock was able to modify the bike more to compete with the other 3 light bikes on equal footing while still being unique. Quickest of 4 Light Bikes Category:Scarlet Stars Category:Locations_(Dark_Space)